


THE KING OF HELL IS A WEENIE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric





	THE KING OF HELL IS A WEENIE

supnsupnsupnsupn

 

The underling frowned. "I don't understand."

"You don't have to understand," Crowley snarled. "You just have to deal with it."

"But you are feared among our kind above all others," the lesser demon protested. "Where you walk, others fall at your feet and tremble."

"As well they should." The King of Hell gave a satisfied smile.

"None dare speak your name – "

"I should think not."

"Then why – "

"Yours is not to reason why!" Crowley growled. "Yours is but to do or shut the hell up!"

"But – "

"I don't leave Hell on Friday the 13th, you prat!"

"But your appointments!"

"RESCHEDULE!"


End file.
